The Field Trip (Part 4)
Summary This is part 4 of "The Field Trip". Plot The groups disband and start having fun. Gumball and Darwin want to go on The Green Lantern first so they take Anais with them. However when they get to the front of the line, the manager of the ride stop them, saying that Anais is too short to ride and was scared. They try going on the ride without her, but she threatens to tell Miss Simian that you're leaving her alone. They give up their spot and follow Anais to the kids zone. Meanwhile, in Group 5, Jamie has a plan to get on all the rides. He has a secret stash of cash that he spends on Flash passes. The other members of the group are shocked. They thought nobody had any extra money from when the bus needed repair. Jamie then tells them that he had the cash the whole time, he was just hiding it. Group 3 isn't getting too much done. Carmen and Alan are trying to kiss, but can't because of Carmen's needles. This is making Banana Joe go mad, but he can't leave them due to the buddy system. The same thing is happening for Groups 7 and 8. Apparentley, they have Hector and Tina who are too tall to fit in the seats. Miss Simian and Rocky also got Flash passes using money Miss Simian secretly stole from the school. Group 4 is getting on a lot of rides, but that's because Carrie temporarily possessed Tobias's and Masami's bodies to cut through lines. And Group 6 is moving slow because Penny is too sad to do anything because she's not with Gumball. Gumball also feels sad but he doesn't want to cry in front of Anais. Anais was leading Gumball and Darwin to one of the kid's zones where they met Group 6 at the fountain. There, the members of Group 6 begged Gumball to take Penny because they know that they can't have fun with Penny's moaning. Gumball gracefully accepts their offer and Penny clings to Gumball almost instantly. Gumball then finds Congo Rapids on the map where he knows will be great for the whole group. The three then convince Anais to go on who at first denies but then accepts anxiously. They then go to the Congo Rapids. Back in Group 3, Banana Joe tries to convince Alan and Carmen that they'll never be able to kiss. The two refuse to accept the fact and Group 7 comes along. Banana Joe convinces Group 7 to trade Hector for him, Group 7 accept. Hector then walks over to Alan and Carmen and Banana Joe walks off. Group 8 also walks by Group 3 where they just dump Tina which gets her mad. She smashes a building and she even tries to eat a person. But she is stopped by security who shots her with tranquilizer darts. It took the whole security team to drag her away to a nearby prison. In Group 4, Carrie is still possessing their bodies, but now Tobias is getting sick of it. Tobias then argues at Carrie who is about to possess him. Tobias wants to do the honest thing by waiting in line. This gives Masami an idea. She decides to break in through the restricted section to get to the front of the line. The group then go to a fence. Tobias is very anxious about doing this but Carrie seems cool with it. Tobias once again complains about the idea. Then Carrie gets an idea; she'll go through the gate, she'll then create a diverson to which Masami cuts through the line with Tobias on top. To Be Continued ﻿ Category:Part 4 of Fanfics